1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically to a technique for offset correction when decoding a packet encoded in a frequency modulated signal.
2. Related Art
Packet is used as a basic unit for transferring data. A packet contains a header and a payload, with the header operating to serve one or more purposes such as packet detection, synchronization, error correction, destination, etc., depending upon the environment. The payload contains the data sought to be transferred.
Frequency modulation is often used to encode the desired data. In a typical scenario, the desired data is represented as a set of symbols, and the frequency of a carrier signal is modulated to represent the symbols. The modulated signal is then transmitted to a receiver, which needs to decode the data.
A receiver needs to perform frequency offset correction when decoding a received signal. Frequency offset correction is often required for reasons such as the center frequency of the carrier signal used at the sender not being identical/equal to that of the carrier signal used for decoding, frequency drift of synthesizers in transmitter or receiver, etc.
Without accurate offset correction, the symbols may not be accurately decoded.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.